Yōji Itami
Yōji Itami (伊丹 耀司, Itami Yōji) is the protagonist of [[Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There|''Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There!]]. Itami is voiced by Junichi Suwabe . Personality Itami is an otaku who loves to read doujinshi and online novels. Work is nothing more then something that provides an income source for his interest. Itami is a selfless person, he will help anyone who need help no matter if it's friend or enemy. He also cares about other people who he hasn't met before as seen when he immediately saved a japanese woman who was Zorzal's slave. Itami doesn't like the idea of slavery in Special Region. He can become friends with almost anyone no matter what their race is, and he doesn't seem to be bothered by that. Unlike other people in Special Region. He is desctibed as a bland man, but there is something captivating about him as stated by Rory. Itami gets along quite well with his ex-wife Risa, despite her occasionally begging him for money. Appearance At first Itami is seen wearing his casual shirt and jeans. His active combat uniform (ACU) consists of a Type 4 JSDF camouflage army uniform, a Type 88 JSDF helmet, and a Type 2 body armor. Itami has short spiky brown hair as well as brown eyes. He is quite tall. Itami's anime appearance.jpg|Itami's anime appearance. itami.JPG|Itami helping a little girl to find her parents during the attack of Imperial army itami 1.JPG|Itami killing an Imperial's army in episode 1 itami1.JPG|'Itami''' consoling a little girl from Special Region Itami Youji battlefield.png|Youji Itami, manga version, armed with a Howa Type 64 battle rifle. History Itami graduated from a mediocre college with mediocre grades. After finishing officer training, where he ranked second from the last since the person at the bottom was injured, he became a Second Lieutenant. His work performance was considered barely acceptable so a frustrated superior ordered him through ranger training. Even though he failed almost several times, he still managed to finish by keeping his head down while troubling his buddies. After that, he transferred to Narashino (a special forces Garrison) for some reason. And was expected to end his days as a Second Lieutenant. Plot When the gate first shows up, Japanese citizens are attacked by an unknown hostile enemy force. Though he does his part, Youji was much more worried about the fact that he wouldn't be able to buy any Doujinshi due to the attack, rather than the fact that a hostile army came out of nowhere and was killing people. During the incident he directed local police forces in defending citizens who had fled inside the Imperial palace. Due to the Ginza Incident, he was praised by the minister of defense for his actions during the Battle of Double Bridge and was promoted to First Lieutenant. Yōji later went on the be given command of the Third Recon Team, sent to recon the Special Region. During his first incursion into the region, he rescues Tuka Luna Marceau from an Elven village attacked by the Flame Dragon, before going on to encounter Lelei la Lelena in a column of refugees, who were fleeing from the Flame Dragon. Along the way, Yōji meets Rory Mercury, shortly after she slaughters a group of bandits. Soon afterwards, the column is attacked by the Flame Dragon. At this point the Third Recon Team first show their firepower to the residents of the Special Region, blowing off the arm of dragon- which was considered practically invincible by the Special Region residents- with a Panzerfaust 3 rocket launcher, forcing the severely wounded beast to flee. In the aftermath of the dragon attack, Youji was left with the decision of what to do with the orphans, wounded, and elderly that could not be taken care of by the rest of the villagers. In the end, he chose to take them back to the camp at Arnus Hill, cleverly turning off his radio so that he was forced to bring them in unannounced. He suffered some backlash with his officers, resulting in paperwork and various chores that he had to do by himself, but ultimately was allowed to keep the refugees and even introduced them to Japanese culture and food (which they loved). Later on, the refugees - namely Lelei - found the corpses of dozens of Winged Dragons, whose scales fetched a hefty sum for their trade. Deciding that it was better if the refugees could provide for themselves, rather than having to rely on the JSDF, Youji escorted Lelei, Tuka, and Rory to Italica - a major agricultural and trading area that was important to the Empire - where they could sell the scales. Unfortunately, Italica was also at the epicenter of a war between knights-turned-bandits and the Rose Knights, led by Pina Co Lada. Though there were only 4 of them, Pina was able to fend them off, but only for another day. Soon after the battle, Youji and his recon team reached Italica, having observed the smoke coming from the castle earlier, and approached to ask what had happened. Pina was intent on making them her allies, but unfortunately got off on the wrong foot when she slammed the door in his face when opening it. Putting that aside, Youji awakened and learned about the bandits, and proposed to join forces in a temporary alliance - a way of gaining their trust and showing that it was better to be on the same side. (Rory misunderstood and believed he was doing a show of force to intimidate them, exasperating Youji.) It is here, before the sun set, that Youji made a call back to base for a special favor... When night time came, Pina's tactics and own misconceptions about Youji's goodwill put Italica in danger when the bulk of their force attacked the Eastern Gate, which was different from her expectations. Youji, despite understanding that Pina was trying to make them into a suicidal decoy, still expressed his interest in helping her, and waited for her to call on him. When that didn't work, Rory's eagerness for battle gave him the excuse to chase after her towards the Eastern Gate. During the chase, Youji set off a flare, revealing that he had called in helicopters to help deal with the bandit attack. And when the song, "Rise of the Valkyries" played, Youji made sure to rescue Rory when they started to fire inside of the compound. In the end, Youji was recognized as a hero by the Countess of Italica, and the townspeople were forever indebted to the JSDF. Youji eventually talked to Pina, whereupon a treaty was made between the JSDF and the Empire (non-officially). In it, he wanted to take a few of the prisoners back to the refugee camp, and didn't demand anything spectacular other than allowing tax-free trade for the JSDF and affiliated (such as Lelei). This was only made in the presence of Pina, Hamilton, and Grey, however, which resulted in Youji's abduction by the rest of the Rose Knights on the way back to the base. Skills & Abilities Keen Instincts: Itami is proficient at detecting danger before anyone else, and acting appropriately based on it. Ranger and Special Forces Training: '''As a member of the JSDF, he is in top physical condition and is a skilled combatant with firearms and melee weapons. He is a Ranger, which one must become by performing grueling tasks; a further testament to his abilities. It was later mentioned during his return to Japan to brief the Diet that he is also a special forces member. '''Regeneration: After making a pact with Rory, Itami has been granted regenerative powers as well. All his injuries manifest on Rory instead, which her Healing Factor can take care of. Superior Intelligence: Itami has shown an intelligence superior to the average person's. He makes accurate hypotheses about situations, and also managed to learn the language of the Special Region quickly and well enough to understand most conversations. His decisions have often been helpful in battle and dealing with people. Leadership: As Yanagida proclaimed, Itami is a person who is followed by people even though they are not assigned to him by their superiors. Escape & Evasion: Itami is said to be much more expert in E&E (Escape & Evasion) more than anyone in the SFGp until nobody could locate him even after the training come to the end. Combining with his keen instincts, he is known to be always making a step further than anyone. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces Category:Third Recon Team Category:Rangers Category:First Lieutenants Category:Japanese Citizens